


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Vietato

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Sims 2 Borgias, Sims 2 Borjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sid...with all of my affection...I hope you like it : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Vietato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



Cesare suffers the worst of his angst and anger as Lucy prepares for the altar and Juan prepares to fail the family.

For Sid, with love.


End file.
